


It All Started With A Popsicle

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Popsicles, Talk Of Cruise, Tony is ready to chill, Wanting to go to the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: It all started with a popsicle...And Tony came up with a grand idea.





	It All Started With A Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda sucks but I wasn’t really inspired at 2:32am

It all started with a popsicle.

It had been mentioned, by who, it could’ve been anyone. But that struck the idea in Tony’s head and then it all went downhill. 

“We should go to the beach.”

Everyone collectively frowned, thinking that Tony was out of his mind for thinking that randomly they should head to the beach. 

“Ahh, Tony, I don’t think we should go to the beach…” Natasha’s attempt at trying to turn off the idea didn’t work because Tony only shook his head.

“No, it’s a great idea. It’ll be a vacation to the beach, we’ll go on a cruise and have popsicles and drink martinis.” He was running on and on with ideas of what to do.

“Wait; now?”

“Yes.”

Clint sighed and pulled out his phone, “guess I’m letting Laura know I won’t be returning for…?” He prompted Tony to let him know how long they’d be gone he only stared back. “Well, okay then.”

“Well, I didn’t have exactly anything planned…” Bruce admitted, shrugging when Natasha glared at him.

“I don’t have anything to either.” Steve cut in.

Peter chuckled nervously, “I’ll let aunt May know I’ll be gone for awhile.” 

Natasha groaned, “Thor?”

He gave a bright smile, “I have absolutely nothing to do!”


End file.
